Rheinmetall MG 3
Rheinmetall MG 3 (M'aschinen'g'''ewehr '''3) is a general purpose machine gun in Counter-Strike Online exclusive to Zombie Scenario and Zombie Mods. It is purchasable with cash points. Overview This 200 round, 7.62 mm machine gun is the modern version of the MG42 that was known as "Hitler's Buzzsaw" during the World War II. It has a good rate of fire and feed system for attack and reloading, but due to its weight, it loses out in terms of speed and accuracy. Advantages *High damage *Very high magazine capacity *High rate of fire for a machine gun *Enhanceable *Penetrate up to 4 ojects in a row Disadvantages *Decent recoil *Long reload time *Heavy weight *Loud firing sound Tactics using MG3 'Normal matches' *Feel confident to rush with MG3 in close range. It can deal with high amount of enemies. *Use Wallbang regulary. *You don't need to reload frequently , just reload if there is only 30~50 rounds left. Because it has a slow reloading speed. *When someone uses suprise attack when you are reloading, be sure use secondary or quick switch to shoot him. *1 bullet will do a headshot kill, 2~4 on the gut, chest , and 5 on the feet. 'Zombie Mods' *Feel free to kill a normal zombie as it can deal 6000 damage because of its 200 rounds magazine. *Combine with Deadly Shot to deal tremendous damage. *Camp in closed area to maximize performance. *Aim for newly infected zombies as they're weak and easy to kill. *Use it to backup your teamate when they're ready to melle. Tactics facing MG3 user 'Normal matches' *MG3 has low accuracy. Use it as an advantage to kill MG3's user in long range. *Sniper rifles and long-to-middle weapons are recommended. *Strike the user in many directions. *Never face MG3 user in close range combat, they might spam a lot of bullets on you. 'Zombie Mods' *You can't run when being hit repeatedly, and some other human may use this chance to melle you. *Wait for the user to reload or strike from behind. *Avoid direct contact in closed area or in large group of humans, as it can deal very high damage with its 200 round magazine. 200 round of MG3 can deal 4400 ~ 17800 damage to zombies. *Jump or Bunny if possible so that the user will lose more or less bullets on you. *Turn back and move backward to approach an MG3 user in ducts. However, this tactic needs to have a large number of health points. *MG3 has low accuracy and high recoil. zombies with small hitboxes like Light Types are recommended. Variants 'MG3 Christmas Edition' The Christmas Edition of the MG3 can only be obtained during Christmas Events, but the way of obtaining it is different every year. 'MG3 Gold' MG3 Gold Edition, can be obtained via Code Box only. It shares the same performance with the original MG3 except the appearance and accuracy. The difference in accuracy is only 5% and plated with gold making it better and stylish. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by GSG-9. Terrorists: *Guerrilla Warfare: A Guerrilla member is seen armed with an MG3 in the promotion poster. Gallery 'MG3' File:Mg3_viewmodel.png|View model File:Mg3.gif|Shoot and reload File:Mg3_worldmodel.png|Worldmodel File:Mg3 265x414.jpg|Promotional poster Gsg9 mg3.jpg|A GSG-9 operative with an MG3 Cs_assault_20120311_1344100.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Mg3_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon 282963_359104417521351_829423813_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box 29347_193983387405917_1297499411_n.jpg|Manufactured via Crafting File:Upgrade.jpg|taiwan promotion upgrade Firing sound Reload sound 'MG3 Christmas' mg3xmas viewmodel.png|View model mg3xmas worldmodel.png|World model File:Mg3xmas_shopmodel.png|Shop model Cs italy 20111227 0822470.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M134_mg3_xmas_promo.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster (2011) File:Mg3_m95_xmas_promo_sgp.jpg|Ditto, 2012 Ditto , Indonesia Poster.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Mg3_xmas_hud.png|HUD icon 'MG3 Gold Edition' mg3gold viewmodel.png|View model mg3gold worldmodel.png|World model mg3gold shopmodel.png|Shop model wkkwkw.jpg|In-game screenshot 'MG3 Expert Edition' File:Mg3v6_viewmodel.png|View model File:Mg3v6_worldmodel.png|World model File:Mg3v6_shopmodel.png|Shop model zs_decoy_20120425_1413130.jpg|In-game screenshot 'MG3 Master Edition' File:Mg3v8_viewmodel.png|View model File:Mg3v8_worldmodel.png|World model File:Mg3v8_shopmodel.png|Shop model Which mode is the best for MG3? Original Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch Zombie Mods Zombie Scenario Did you get the MG3 Gold into your collection now? No, but will try next time No, and I don't want it Yes, and it is great! Yes, but I regret it... You buy the MG3 Xmas? Yes, definitely! No, because I have the original one... No, I do not want to! No but I have already the Minigun Xmas :) Trivia *The MG3 can kill a player in 4 to 5 shots. With 200 rounds, it is a good ratio level to deal with multiple enemies. *In mid-range battles, crouching to fire this weapon does not make any major differences; the recoil will make your accuracy suffer (even when firing in bursts), and you are just an easier target to hit. *The real life MG3 feeds only through the left, with the ammunition drum latched onto its left side. *This weapon is the successor of MG42, the German weapon in WW2. The MG42 had incredibly high rate of fire, about 1200rpm. *''Maschinengewehr'' means Machine Gun in German. *It is a common weapon used in most modes but it does not labeled as hot weapon. *In real life, this weapon doesn't have a box magazine. It only uses a belt. External links *MG3 at Wikipedia id:MG3 Category:Machine gun Category:7.62mm user Category:German weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Overpowered weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with X'mas variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Terror weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Stylish weapons Category:Weapons